A Warden In The Apocalypse
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Being cast away at a young age Asha must live among wolves and a bastard. In a land foreign. JonxHarem
1. Chapter 1

A warden in the Apocalypse

Chapter one- I'm Ironborn

Warning another harem fic. Many changes have been made to canon. Ned has no heirs only his bastard. Balon has only Asha as his heir. Also this is set during Balon's rebellion against the crown.

The air smelled foul of blood. All of pyke was covered in bodies of both Greyjoys and their houses and Baratheon's and Starks and their houses. Hundred laid on the ground. Either died or dying. Few still yelled for the mother's mercy. To answer them men holding knifes went to them and stuck a dagger to any whom yelled. Deep in their hearts the dagger stabbed giving the mercy.

Asha was in her small room, deep in the castle, the sounds outside were loud and brash. All she could listen to was the yells of men as they died fighting on the streets as another hour passed she thought the battle would end but still the song of death rang. Men screaming as many fled or fell. Asha's guards were long gone running for their lives leaving her alone the sounds of death coming forth filling the streets closer. She stood in the center of the room waiting for what would surely come. In her hand she held a dirk, whatever arose she wouldn't die and if they would try to seize her they would lose an eye or more. _I'm iron born._ She told herself as she grasped the dirk tighter the soft grip against her palm as the sunlight filled the small room.

In time she heard men outside yelling and fell with thuds screaming as the sound of weapons struck them, the pain prevalent the screams filled the hallway.

"I yield!" A man yelled. The only sound that followed she heard was a weapon struck flesh and the screams stopped. The blood soon poured down the hall and gradually into the room slowly as she stood starring at the large crimson bath. A pool of blood at her feet. She had never seen death so close it was the only thought she could think now. The sounds of men rushing toward the door filled her ears, then the door kicked open and for a moment Asha thought she must be dreaming. For what stood before her wasn't real but only in a nightmare. A man in a red cloak with a massive beard stood alone, it wasn't his person who was mystical but his weapon. His sword, it was a flame from the hilt to the tip, it blazed with the orange hue, the man held to his body as if he commanded the flame itself. Asha eyes widen as she was baffled gazing at the flames, she found movement a memory as she stayed still.

The man observed her, he knew it was the usurpers daughter, his only daughter. He looked to the side as he handed his weapon to a stark who ran up beside him and he went towards the girl.

"Are you frightened?" He spoke gently, his eyes calm as he made no sudden movements. She shook her head her dirk still in her hand. "Good I will not harm you. I am Thoros and you are Asha. am I wrong?"

"I am." She found her voice.

In the large Greyjoy throne room a much leaner Robert Baratheon stood wearing chainmail and armor with a stag on his chest plate. His war hammer covered in blood as he missed war and brought it down on several men. At his side Ned stark stood his sword at his feet masked by blood as well. Both looked down at the usurper Balon Greyjoy standing beside them, his cloak torn and his crown broken. The sounds of yells still filled the room as outside men screamed dying. The wall behind them was nothing but ruble from the siege that lasted a day. Many perished as behind them several Greyjoy laid blood from their smashed bodies. The two men looked down at Balon and Robert was keen on ending this quickly one way or the other.

"Bend the knee. And be done with it." Robert buffered.

"I will not kneel. No Greyjoy ever swore an oath to a Barathoen." Balon stated not breaking for this stag.

"Swear one now or lose your stubborn head!" Robert roared as he stood ready for the choice the usurper made. Ned was not pleased. Ned witnessed countless men lose their lives and for what. Nothing for yet another rebellion that heed countless death, as hundreds of his men perished, men he knew men he had come to know, after all the decay he did not wish to see more death.

"Will you not spare your men's lives. will you make your life forfeit and let so many die." Ned stated at the Greyjoy. Balon looked up at the northern man, his face was hard as the north that he knew. Never in his life time did he have the grace to meet a northern man but he wished to never again in his life, wolves do not kill krakens. They spend their time licking each others wounds. He saw no other choice he had no other alternative, he would not let his honor throw away his life, a life he enjoyed. And here in his home in front of these men that spit in his face, killing his guards and destroying his castle. Gradually he bent the knee before Robert. As he kneeled the large doors opened to the throne room and Thoros entered with a young Asha Greyjoy before him.

"I found her my king. The heir to the iron islands. Asha Greyjoy." Thoros stated as a large group of men came with him all knights of the seven kingdoms with little Asha. Ned saw the little girl standing before Thoros she said nothing as she stood before the many knights. Robert also looked at the small child and smiled.

"Bending the knee isn't enough. We must take his heir for a safe measure. You will never raise your hand against the king again" Robert said to the usurper as Thoros nodded. Ned saw the sadness in the young girl.

"She'll be lost and in lands unknown. I will take her your grace. Let me raise her as my own as my ward." Ned spoke as he bent the knee.

"So be it Ned. Damn you stand on your feet. You will take his daughter as your ward." Robert stated.

"No!" Asha screamed as she darted forward towards her father, before she knew it she was beside the men. She reached Balon but felt the man named Thoros grab her shoulder keeping her from her father. Balon was on his knee and simply looked up at her nothing was said. Asha gazed at her father, gazing into his eyes, she no longer saw iron in his face, but a man broken, she was alone.

She didn't remember much only the men and the wolf taking her down past the many towns to a small paddle boat. There she sat at the bow her hands gripping the wood her fingers with blisters, pained but still she gripped the wood. The sound of the oars descending into the water was all that Asha could hear as the vast of ocean cast away her happiness. The source of her imagination the same water where the god waited for her was now casting her away. Her eyes dare not dart away, as pyke was hidden in the distance by the mist, for those last moment glimpsed her home she wanted only one more moment one more time to see her home, the she knew the people her life. Before she knew it the tears came from her eyes. She never cried, it wasn't for iron born. Still she felt the tears run down her cheeks and she didn't try to halt them. Ned watched the little girl as she watched at the end of the looking out at her home. "Child." He stated to her and she turned around staring at the large wolf.

"Im sorry." He said, but these words meant nothing to her he was an evil and she was a Ironborn. She was still silent all the way to the large long ship and stood on the deck as several crew all gazed at her. She felt their eyes as many stopped their tasks to see the young Greyjoy standing alone. She felt alone as their eyes burned into her. They brought her down into the depths of the cabins until they came to a room. And there she stayed for the journey to lands she never saw to the lands of lions and a land she never wanted to see.

She never said a word the ship sailing for countless days to reach port. Even with the gloom the large man always stayed close to her. Always greeted her and never once let her out of his sight. Taking most of his time trying to talk to her only she wished he would leave her alone. Soon the ship came to port hearing men yelling as a crowd waited and cheered their return. Remaining in her cabin in darkness she would sooner die then listen wishing they would all shut up as she seldom left their bed. After an hour the noise silenced as the annoyance left and she looked out. Her eyes found a world unlike hers a world much bigger and filled with green lands this was the first time she saw the green lands it was large and so much than the islands she loved. They landed in a large castle called and she knew nothing. She was left in the hands of Thoros stuck in a room.

Ned felt pain ripping a girl from her home but he always do his duty. He was called to the king in lannisport and went to Robert. He opened the door and found Stannis sitting closest to the door at a large oak table. Once Ned entered Stannis stood,

"Lord stark." Stannis greeted, as he held out his arm. Ned smiled as he instead grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the man. Stannis was left only to pat the large ma on the back still never use to the Starks hugs. Stannis watched Ned smiled brightly at him as Stannis couldn't help but smirk. "If it weren't for your ships we wouldn't be standing here." Ned declared with a smile, Stannis bowed pleased with this man.

"Im glad someone appreciates my tactics." Stannis spoke in his harden tone and standing straight.

"Come brother you do not need praise from me." Robert roared as He sat at the head of the long table a cup of ale in hand as he drank it all with a gulp then slammed it down. "Come Ned. sit. Enjoy this ale with me." He commanded him.

"I'm sorry your grace but I will not be joining you to kings landing." Ned said a calmness in his voice.

"Come now. You can't spend all your life in the frozen north. Taste kinds landing with me surely you need it." he said as he slapped Eddard on the back.

"Im sorry you're grace I have been troubled and must see my lady. And the girl will be alone in a land she does not know." Ned explained.

"Fine have it your way. Spend all your life in the frozen north why should I tell you otherwise. But you will share an ale with your brother." He commanded as he held out a cup and Ned sat down as well as Stannis and others joined them Tywin also entered. An hour became the past as the many lords shared ale speaking of the many houses of Westeros, as Ned noticed Tywin was colder then usually. Never once did the man smile nor did he speak to his king only if need be. As they drank Tywin left as many soon followed there after. After sharing ale with the other lords Robert sat back in his chair only him his brother Stannis and Ned in the room.

"Ned." He finally spoke as he downed another ale.

"Yes my king." He said.

"I want to speak to you on a matter that heads your attention more serious."

"What of my king."

"Stannis." Was all needed to be said as Stannis stood the chair scarping the floor and left with nothing said in no. Once the door closed Robert slammed his fist against the table.

"I need you Ned now more than ever." He told.

"I am yours to command."

"The damn Lannsiters keep bombarding with their ravens, night and days. Since I did not marry their lion they have hated me, I would sooner believe they wanted me. That damn man!" He roared as he stood up pacing back and forth.

"Tywin is a hard man, one I do not wish to have as an enemy. What troubles you?" Ned asked.

"Ned listen to me. That man wants a match for his daughter. A match that I cannot provide, but you. You have a bastard, your heir to Winterfell. I would have you name him stark, he will wed the lion. And put an end to these damn ravens, or I swear to you ill bring war to their doorstep. A lion and in the north what better match the warden of the west's daughter with the warden of the North's son." Robert said with a smile. Ned only silence as he took in all that was said.

"My son is only nine, she is a woman of twenty." Ned explained baffled.

"He will be a man in a few years and Cersi is the most elegant and beautiful in all the seven…" He thought for a moment. "Yes I know he is young but in a year he will be a man and you will have an alliance with another great house. And but there is no other my brother, your son will be a warden and I would have him wed. Ned did not enjoy the thought of a lion in his home but he knew tywin was a man not to leave wanting and Roberts mind was made.

"I will do as you command." he said as he knelt down. "My son will be named stark and he will give his hand to Cersi Lannister. I will see it done your grace." Ned stated.

"Stand damn you. You are my brother not some lord, Ned." He said with a laugh. Ned stood and saw a smile on his friend, a man he had love for and knew since the vale.

"Send a raven to your son." Robert said with a smile.

"No. I will tell him myself. He needs to hear this from me." Ned said. The day went by but all Ned could think was of a lion and a in the north, he did not enjoy the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Cersei

The enormous group of Starks rolled down the road in the dark without mishap. The only encounters was the rain that arose drenching them, costly causing enormous puddles in their wake. The rain drowned the torches at every other mile and splashed against their wool, triggering the group to halt at taverns for warmth. Their trail was carefully picked and they were comfortable in their adverse conditions. After another few hours of darkness, dawn had struggled interminably at brining light to the new day. Clouds blocking the sun's path. They still pushed and lumbered on their way. All the while Asha kept to herself in the back of a cart, cross-legged. Even Asha in the back of the cart knew the sun was up, but the world still hung in half light between night and day, a ghost of morning.

All the while the stretch of miles seemed to be one where she was, secluded in the cart left her to her own devices. Which were her thoughts. Unwelcome thoughts that badgered at her annoying with piercing images. Images of dozens of her kin lied strewn of their weapons and money from the avarice of the looters. Dead among streets, no pity, no mercy for them or her family. And now she was a prisoner raised from the very wolves whom killed her family. The rain melded her mind, but the rain helped to cool off her rage that had been intense ever since Pyke. Not only was she alone but never did she see the light of day. Spending a moment with any of the wolves that howled so often.

Staring into the vastness several men's cheers rang loud, vibrating through the rain. At times she viewed men holding the other singing songs of some northern named bran the builder. While other drank themselves to a stupor stumbling back and forth, or sinking in the mud.

So deep in thought she failed to realize they had been on the trail for over four hours. Eyes gazed the world. Never comprehended countless various trees before. The forest was drinking in the rain. Trees loomed huddled in the mist, the moss on their trunks was vibrant and lush. It stood out on the bark of the trees and in round humps on the ground, green and spongy. In some places the water ran down the trail turning it into a temporary creek. While the lush green was everywhere. Eyes flared with the great trees unlike the gloom of her islands. The iron only dark and grey with clouds always there to block her view. It was the seas she missed most, her heart was the sea, her life was the sea. With each day she missed it.

After days of constant creaking from the wheels down the road, in the distant she saw the first wisps of wood smoke from chimneys up into the misty air. Her stomach dropped and her heart tightened. The large walls seemed to consume the world itself, weathered and ancient rise up over the horizon. Overwhelming the green with grey towers and banners of white with a wolf of stark over the trees. Great in size and great in a darkness as well for her. A prison. And no delusion or other way to put it in her eyes.

Growing close first the cheers greeted her ears, deafening screeches, might as well be spirits. But villagers happy for their men to come home. Not for a moment did she speak. Her legs rose as she hugged her elbows watching from the back of the cart. On either side she watched as men and women yelled, clapped and cheered for the soldiers. Few held banners with the wolf on them flowing through the wind. The constant sound caused her ears to grow weary and she couldn't wait for it to sojourn.

The walls no longer blocking her sight as she perceived the great large castle. _This is winterfell._ Every inch as they grew closer she knew this was real and she was to live with the people of the north. They were at the hefty wooden gate finding men and women standing among the large courtyard. Everyone burst into shouts, clapping in a fever. There were cries, yells and stomps. Soldiers prowled the streets their armor glinting in the noonday sun, specks of light in an ocean of noise. Many men gracious lent their hand to the many with giant smiles.

Ned at the head of the column pulled on the reigns of his horse climbed down from his saddle. He departed to the wagons. The mud crushed under his boots, every step another he had to face until he saw the young girl.

"It is time you met my family." Ned's voice was soft. Asha nodded and hopped out landing her feet in the dirt. Heart beating, eyes filled with foreign villagers and unwelcome eyes. Eyes swept the courtyard to see their pierces through her, they knew who she was. A kraken in a world of wolves. Nothing made her feel worse than in this moment. She imagined home with the people she loved, the seas she wished to see, the ships she wanted to cast out when she grew in age. But separated and with dirt. Further Into the courtyard they find several individuals at her with a venomous look on their eyes all staring at her. with diverting herself she flowed the large stark across the courtyard their eyes burned through her. Across she found a single boy standing before the castle gates. in a leather tunic she looked at him. He was younger than her by several years with long hair and a nice but fair face. Ned brought his hand to her back gently pressing her forward and she approached. She was greeted unlike the others by kind eyes. "This is my son. Jon." Asha didn't speak as the young boy bowed before her. He was gracious with a light about him, unlike any she ever met. He wore a smile dissimilar to every man woman and child that stood among them.

"Welcome to winterfell, Asha greyjoy." The boys voice was gentle. She simply stared at him with piercing eyes, he was another wolf. Nothing was said for a moment. After a time of silence she was brought through the courtyard to the outsized hall, twice the size of Pyke. Tall pillars and beautiful furniture plagued the stone, the foreign sights a digesting thought. Into the castle the sounds dampened and not as deaf defying. Finally after weeks they came to a halt, and rested to a small room where a lone bed sat on the opposite side against the wall. The room in question was double the size of her own.

They came to a halt and she heard footsteps growing near. "Child." Ned said causing Asha to gaze over. "I know this is hard. Leaving your home, your father. But I promise you, here you will always live in a warm bed and never be harmed. This is yours, to come as you please." She went inside the room. It was quite large in size. "I will have clothes sent to you." She simply nodded.

After getting situated Ned swallowed a heavy knot in his throat. His nephew would be marrying someone double his age. He went with heavy heart to him, through the dark halls and bleak walkways. Inside the courtyard as always Jon rang with a wooden sword. The sounds resonated through the courtyard with passion. Ned smiled at this closing the distance. Soon he was standing behind him casting a shadow over the young wolf. For a moment he thought to leave him, to let him stay a child for a few years longer. Yet he had his duty, the same he did when he was his age. Yet he married a girl his age, not a woman twice the age.

"Jon. I need to speak with you." hearing his father he halted and sheathed his weapon. Without question Jon nodded and followed him to the room adjacent. There Jon took the seat before his dad sat down waiting. Once Jon was in position Ned instituted the discussion.

"I've told you many times houses have their sons and daughters marry others to strengthen the bond between the families." Jon knew this well and nodded. Ned continued not beating around it, only the truth and nothing else. "The Lannisters have decided to join our houses. They have a daughter whom you will marry when you come of age." Ned said waiting for the response. Jon felt as though a bolt of lightning struck him with this info. The words hit him, never the thought of marriage until this point. Certainly never crossed his mind. Jon took this and nodded, he knew from his books men and women married to strengthen their armies and Jon distinguished he must do his duty as any other would. Like his father, he's duty would always paramount his own.

Ned watched as Jon looked up but their was no worry or alarm in his expression only responsibility. "What is her name?" was Jon's choice of words. Ned knew his nephew accepted this and was gracious for it.

"Cersei Lannister, my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed since Asha arrived. Every day she spoke little and spent as much time as she could away from others. The shadows cast over her face spoke volumes, never allowing the sun to meet her. Inside her room she kept the windows shut and light from her eyes. In the darkness she laid facing the wall, nothing but thoughts. Thoughts that tormented her mind. Squeezing her fist she missed her friends, the smell of sea. Most of all she missed her home. The thoughts were all that remained, all she had here. Whilst deep in thought she heard a creak and she turned over. In the doorway there was the same boy from before.

Casterly rock a city unlike any other. It was said to emit with beauty and warmth, the sun always shining down on the picturesque city. A city every man and woman wished to see.

Among the castle walls one lioness prowled down to gaze over the sea. Cersei stepped carefully down the stone steps in her red silk dress enjoying another day of silence and a view of the sunset sea, no one to bother her with their dreary miseries.

After a pleasant breakfast she hoped for a long splendid day with no interruptions. For a full day of enjoyment. Unfortunately she found that was not the case, seeing a servant come forth. Knowing what this was approximately. After all this time she identified she was to be married. It was only a matter of time, but still that did not make it any less worse.

The servant had come to her quickly with meaning, motioning to her down stairs. She had a knot in her stomach, knowing no good news was to greet her ears. Her only hope was that she would be saved, beyond that, not much mattered in her world.

With a few more graceful steps, images of a life far from home occupied her mind. Unlike before it was to much to bear. On the last step her world went dizzy. She felt herself trip, and tried to straighten her legs but her body wouldn't respond. She felt the blinding irritation in her temple and lost her sight. She straightened herself, she would not allow this to happen, under no circumstances, would she wed.

Minutes later, she entered the chamber where darkness lurked and no voices pervaded the air. Where her lone father sat behind his oaken desk, several maps laid before him. Her eyesight returned, and she saw him staring at her with his intense eyes. Eyes that saw right through her. She tried to wave him off, but the control over her arm had not yet returned, and all that she managed was an awkward jerk of her arm. She saw a flash of pity in her father's eye, and wished that she could make that disappear.

"You've finally decided to come down." He stated with a sly smile. She did not speak. "There is something I must tell you. You should sit." He did not wait for her response. "The King has demanded that two houses unite. The eldest son of the warden of the north will be sentenced to marry. And you, my child, are to be his bride." Tywin waited for the news to sink in, but only found the aggravated look in his child's eyes. Annoyance he knew so well and grown accustom to.

Cersei did not require a thought only her mind to perforate with anger. "You will have me marry some wolf, in the ice cold. In a land where there is nothing for me. In a realm where I will freeze to death." She shot with penetrating anger, standing straight.

His eyes grew wide leaning forward. "Have you forgotten your place? I will have you do what you're told, and I will hear nothing of your denials, as I so often do." He told her in his tone, about to leave.

Cersei stood still for a moment selecting her options. The last aspect in her life was to marry someone from the north. She recognized the days were short, and nights fetched the worse chill, as well was the people who lived there. "Tell me? Tell me at least he is handsome, and he is my age." Her father paused, he knew how she would react, yet no matter, she would do what the king asked.

His gaze met hers with no remorse. "Your husband to be, is nine."

Promptly the thoughts of a young boy filled her mind. A boy who knew nothing about life was to be her man. How pathetic, she couldn't think of a worse disgrace to her face. "Nine? You would have me fuck a child!" she lost her temper taking a step forward. A lioness came forth, as she let it out on various occasions.

He stood not taking any of her repute. "You will not make me a mockery. You will do this. When he is of age, you will leave to the north and be the wife of the warden."

Cersei fixed fury build, her eyes burning through him. "You will not fight this! You will have your only daughter, marry some young wolf in the frozen wastes. To live. To live with this, boy." She told as if he was a disease.

Tywin doused his rage, closed the distance regaining his composure. His hands gently rest on his daughter, but he gave no warmth. "The north is a vast realm with several strongholds, and as I said before, you will marry him. You can sulk all you want, but be grateful he isn't some old grump of a lord. He will be a young energetic man. A young man whom you will have your say with. The whole north under your eyes and no one to contest you." He told, letting the words sink in. "I have nothing more to say." He declared, siting back down, never once his eyes to meet her again.

"That is to be seen." she left the room, her body stung with the thought of some boy and his hands on her. Reaching the balcony she speculated what his appearance was, and how he reacted to this information. Resting at a balcony her thoughts came in a mist and would not dissolve.

Years later in Winterfell-

Ser Rodrick paced back and forth, his agitated steps echoing in the empty hall. The rest of the men standing shuffled back and forth, also clearly on edge.

Ned and Jon, sat silent. Ned had been listening to his men grumble for over three hours now, with no mention of his son's wife. He grew weary and stood reluctantly, stretching his tired back and legs. The young Lord commanded by King to marry a lady from a domain in the near realm. Jon knew that his time before marriage was going to be cut short, just not _this_ short. He was only 16. He was now a Lord of battle but no true lord, and about to marry a woman double his age.

Cersei of castle rock, was an heiress and far beyond wealthy. Though he had not seen her, the rumors of her beauty had spread to him long ago. Born of noble blood and into a fortunate family, she was on the top of the list of nobles to wed. And him, a bastard born was to marry her, the beautiful woman from the south whom was double his age. He knew of her beauty and grace, and popularity among her people. He knew he was no one to be married someone of such noble birth.

"Everything is set." Ser Rodrick, stood and clenched his fist.

"Good. The castle must be perfect for when she arrives. We only have until midday." Ned gave one more stretch, and left the room.

The cold winds blew against the carriage. The snow and ruff clawing at the wheels. Inside Cersei sat in the carriage pulling the cloak closer and watched from the distance. For years she dreaded to finally leave. When he came to age, the news came. It was no easy trip. The walls rising up before her, walls to prohibit her from life, and preserve her from home. This place is nothing but a hell-hole to her. The hell where she would spend her time. Leaving her home to arrive with no one. Without her brother or any friends, unaccompanied to meet her husband to be. She arrived alone to the very place where her life ended.

Through the gates, several villagers stood before her in the courtyard. All their faces carried smiles, yet all she saw was pale dread before her.

In her wealth the door opened and she slowly went from her carriage and into the yard. First was the bitter cold to greet her. This hatful cold was dreadful. Second there she found him. No longer his younger self she thought of, but a teenager stood straight in light boiled leather.

Where her thoughts of a young foul man came in the hot nights, turned out to be nothing but false. Taking a step closer she found a handsome young man. Noticing his perfect skin and long hair, as well his muscled tone. In that moment she sensed her temper change, a soft appearance graced her face.

He dropped down on his knee before her. "My lady. You look graceful today. Your beauty emits in waves and I'm grateful to be with a woman as gorgeous as you."

She smiled. She could accept all of his compliments. "Thank you. Please, you are more than polite, stand." he stood before her.

"I hope your journey was not met with any issues or frets." Jon kept his back straight and never slouched.

"Nothing, thankfully." Jon erected himself and she found his handsome clear face in the sun.

"I'm glad to hear. Please." He held out his arm and she gracefully took it. With his arm around her, she could feel his muscles underneath his cloak. Giving him a squeeze she was more than content. "Be careful in the snow, my lady." he led her through the snow keeping her from the puddles and into the warmth of his home. Cersei was greeted to the dark and dread of Winterfell. "I know my home is grey. But I promise you, in the summers it will come alive." She smiled, hoping it to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

The two went down the hall, Cersei and Jon, hand and hand. Both carried smiles in the icy wind. Cersei with long golden hair that ran past her ears in beautiful waves. Dressed in the traditional red and gold garments of her house, the lion embroidered on the cuffs. Jon in tight leather and black trousers. The two went, conversation of the new home filled the air. "I didn't know what to expect when I arrived." Cersei spoke up. "But you are even more handsome then they say." She told and Jon smiled.

He stirred himself. "I must declare, that you are the loveliest woman I ever laid my eyes on. No woman comes even close to the beauty you permit, and a man at my age is more than lucky." He professed. She blushed brightly but stood straight before him.

"Your words do me a great pleasure… I thought maybe this journey was not suited for me yet now I'm happy to see such a handsome lord is to be my husband."

"Well I'm pleased you made it, and I am finally with my gorgeous lady." She smiled. The two went further down the hall and stopped before a room. "This will be your room." Cersei looked inside. The soft glow of fire filtered out through the wood, and shadows lapped at each other all over the floor. The air had an alluring fragrance ventilated by a thin, vertical slit of a window. Through it, she saw a narrow column of evening sky. Ahead of her laid her bed, which was shaded by a frilly cloth and draped in layer upon layer of rich, silky fabric. Beneath it was a hugely fluffy red rug that reached almost to the edges of the room. All she could hear was the weapons meeting each other, as women and men trained in the courtyard. She stood from the bed with a small smile. "Have your accommodations been met, my lady?" He asked with a grace, standing beside her. She smiled, a bit annoyed at the small room but making sure not to fully show it.

"Oh yes, very much. Everything is more than pleasant." She stated with a beam.

Jon kept himself straight and poised, no slip ups, he was to be a married man. "My lady, for the short time we have together I want to spend it with you. I famine to learn everything about you before our marriage comes to pass… Would you join me on a saunter?" The statement made her mind take a double check of him. Never once had a man she met to marry acted with a chivalry. She looked at him smiling as she rolled her tongue in her mouth, her eyes narrow, a light in her stomach.

"Nothing would satisfy me more." With a seductiveness, she went with an elegance. Jon saw a light in the older woman's eyes and his own eyes failed to see anything but her, as if only she existed. Truly she was beautiful and he could not stop realizing that over and over.

Wrapping her arm with his she pressed herself closer against him, leaning her body alongside him. Jon was filled with a fragrance that ensnared his senses and caused him to feel a beast overcome him unlike ever before, she smelled of fresh roses. When Jon felt the soft, pleasant form of the older woman brushing against him, all of Jon's focus was drawn away from anything and to her. All Jon could think of at the moment was how she smelt pleasantly of roses when he was within her presence.

They headed down the hall, the sun breaking through the windows as they went arm and arm, a lord and soon to be lady. "I am looking forward to our marriage, my lady."

"Please Jon, you need not to be formal. I am yours, and will always be." The two shared a smile. Jon lowers his shoulders, easing himself.

"Of course, Cersei…I must confess, I never knew I would marry a lady from such a high house and of such beauty." She blushed under his smile, loving the countless compliments. She knew she was beautiful, but hearing a young man say it was so much better.

"You flatter me to much, Jon. I am the one surprised. You are handsome, young and strong, I could do no better. And from what I hear, you can best any man with your sword." She declared and pressed herself closer to him. Jon couldn't help but smirk. "And I wouldn't mind watching you spare. Mayhaps you could teach me a thing or two. And maybe I can teach you something different." Cersei purred, enjoying this.

"You do me a great honor." Once the words left his mouth he needed to retell himself, he was getting married while she pressed with a leer.

Further they continued just the two. At times some lord or knight stopped and bowed as they departed. Greater of the north were pleased with the lady of such a rich land to be marrying their lord. Cersei loved the attention as everyone had eyes for the two.

"I want to know more about you, Cersei. My beautiful lady from the south."

"There is nothing you need to know." She fabricated to not care.

"Please, I must insist." They continued down the hall, arm in arm as Cersei spoke of life down south. Jon listened taking in what she spoke, learning supplementary about the land he knew little of and the older woman he is to marry.

"You are stronger than most, Cersei." He told after hearing the times in castely rock. Cersei smiled as the young man listened to her many stories.

The two continued spending time as Jon showed her his entire home, from the baths to the great hall. Cersei didn't enjoy the cold, but could see herself making it work.

They came to a halt near the courtyard in darkness and Cersei wrapped her hand with his. Pressing herself against the young man. Her face intensified as her grip tightened. She knew what she was doing to the young man, making sure he knew what she wanted and that she would gain influence. "I know so little and we've only met, yet I feel like we already have an connection. I don't know, but once I saw your face I knew we had a connection, Jon." She purred as Jon stared at her, losing himself in the lioness. The much older woman made sure she had the young man's full attention.

Without another word to say, she leaned in, her mouth to his, placing a gentle and soft kiss upon his lips. Her lips pressed to his like a whisper as they gently allow their lips to meet. At first the kiss was soft. Very soft and very tentative. Allowing the kiss to elevate them to a higher plane. That familiar warmth and lust ran through Jon, he let it flourish. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild quakes along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Only after a moment she leaned back with a smile, her eyes lingered on his. She knew the lioness had him. "Our wedding cannot come sooner."


End file.
